Memorias de una Doncella
by Red Knigth
Summary: Cada persona tiene un pasado distinto que lo marca de por vida, y lo transforma en quien es ahora. No todos son buenos ejemplos... El de ella fue uno de los peores, y hoy en día se ha vuelto un elemento fundamental de los Maverick Hunters. (Oneshot)


_**ADVERTENCIA: este contenido no es apto para personas sensibles por pequeñas referencias obscenas y algo de gore.**_

 _ **Con este pequeño escrito quiero lograr dos cosas:**_

 _ **1- Desenpolvarme (luego de casi un año sin subir nada...) y ver que tan descriptivo y profundo puedo ser en una narración.**_

 _ **2- Primer intento de narración en primera persona, sean comprensibles!**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

 ** _Mi vida fue una completa basura..._**

Desde que me activaron, fui designada para obedecer todas las ordenes de nuestro señor. Formaba parte de un séquito de reploids femeninas para complacer los deseos de un desquiciado pervertido envuelto en negocios oscuros... Al principio creí que se trataba de algo totalmente normal en este mundo, después de todo apenas había nacido. Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo y veía de primera mano como sucedían crímenes uno tras otro dentro del hogar de mi señor, el temor y la rabia crecía en mi interior.

Mis compañeras no comprendían lo que sentía, no parecía que sintiesen nada en su interior al presenciar muertes y torturas casi a diario. Y pensando que podría confiar en ellas, termine contándoles mi pesar, el peor error que pude haber cometido... Al instante me acusaron con nuestro maestro, y este me castigo severamente. No entendía por que, hasta que me amenazo con no volver dudar de el. Pero nada termino allí, aun seguía sospechando de toda esta situación. Como no cambiaba mi temor, los castigos seguían siendo parte de mi rutina también...

Paso un año y no podía seguir soportando este lugar, así que decidí actuar sola por primera vez en mi vida y escape de los dominios de mi señor. Como nunca había salido de esa mansión y sus patios en los alrededores amurallados, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que el dominio se encontraba en medio de un espeso bosque, en medio de la nada... Por 3 días corrí y me escabullí de mis perseguidores, siguiendo un camino que no conocía hasta llegar a... bueno, cualquier lugar seria mejor que donde estuve todo este tiempo. Y finalmente llegue a ese destino...

Cruzando una carretera se hallaba el primer poblado civil con el que limitaba el bosque. Por fin, podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a escapar de aquel horrible hombre. Llegue a las calles de aquel asentamiento transitorio en muy mal estado, con varios daños en mi cuerpo, después de todo solo era una reploid de compañía, y casi sin energías de reserva. Y aun así, me quede deslumbrada con todo lo que veía. Tantos otros replóids como humanos conviviendo juntos, sin temor ni poder de por medio. Luego comencé a conocer mejor a la sociedad, a la gente y al mundo podría decirse. Toda mi vida estuve dentro de una jaula, en cautiverio, solo para el entretenimiento de mi dueño y nada mas...

Mucha gente se me acerco preocupada por mi, y esperanzada les comente mi situación. Mi vida dentro de esa mansión, los crímenes que presencie, la maldad de mi señor, y mi huida de ese lugar. Les conté todo, otro grave error que lamentaría después.

Preocupados, me llevaron hasta los oficiales de justicia encargados del pueblo, su policía local. Yo agradecida les estreche las manos y seguí aliviada al oficial hasta el distrito de seguridad. Mis días de esclavitud y tortura finalmente iban a terminar, y podría conocer mas tranquila todo aquello que se me fue negado. Cuando cruce la puerta de aquel edificio de justicia, todos mis sueños se esfumaron...

Dentro del recinto de los oficiales de seguridad se encontraba ese hombre... Ese malvado que me estuvo torturando todo este tiempo. ¿Pero por que? ¿Y por que esta hablando de forma tan calmada con esos oficiales si ellos debían ayudarme? Tanto humanos como reploids por igual escuchaban con atencion lo que mi señor les decía en voz baja. No quise quedarme a entender la situación, sabia que no podía seguir quedándome, pero el oficial que me guió hasta aquí me agarro con fuerza del brazo, y me arrastro hasta mi maestro... Fui entregada por esos policías corruptos...

 **\- Te equivocas, mi querida Layer. Todo este pueblo trabaja para mi.**

Así fue como me declaro la verdad, junto a esa perversa sonrisa que siempre pone cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Mi modelo me permitía reproducir los fluidos que todo humano normal podría exponer con distintas emociones, y ya no pude contener mas las lagrimas. Caí al suelo arrodillada, resignada y dolida. Pensé que había salido al mundo exterior, había experimentado cosas nuevas fuera de la mansión, pero nunca había salido de la jaula de mi amo... Y agotada de tanto pánico, mis sistemas se apagaron por falta de energía...

...

* * *

...

 _Cuando desperté me hallaba dentro de una de las celdas del calabozo subterráneo de la mansión. Mis muñecas estaban sujetas a la pared detrás de mi con grilletes de fuerza magnética. No creí que fuese necesario tanta seguridad, después de todo no podría intentar nada. Tampoco podía mover mi cuerpo aunque quisiera, estaba casi paralizaba por completo, y mis tontos movimientos no bastaban mas que para poder observar a mi alrededor. Mas allá del cristal impenetrable podía ver las otras celdas y sus habitantes, fue donde desee con todas mis fuerzas perder la vista, o jamas haber despertado. Dentro de esas cárceles sucias y oscuras podía ver perfectamente cuerpos desmembrados y destrozados de mis antiguas compañeras y guardias de la propiedad. Sus cuerpos sin vida, sin miembros, sin ojos, otros sin rostro. Eran un claro reflejo de lo que me esperaría a continuación. Y no tuve que esperar mucho, puesto que mi señor había llegado a mi celda junto a dos guarda espaldas. No tenia suficiente conciencia ni fuerzas como para rogar por mi vida o gritar de dolor, así que solo cerré los ojos y trate de imaginarme un lugar mejor mientras sentía como una vez mas ese perverso hombre manoseaba mi cuerpo. Y sin embargo no podía hacerme en la cabeza la idea de una situación donde todo estaba bien, jamas he estado en un lugar así, ni cuando escape de estas murallas... Entre sus depravaciones podía sentir como dolores punzantes surgían por varias partes de mi cuerpo. Solo seguí cerrando los ojos, aguantando el dolor y pensando que pronto terminara esta pesadilla. Pero jamas termino..._

...

* * *

...

Ya perdí la noción del tiempo desde hace días... al igual que la cordura y el sentido de mi cuerpo.

Aquel cristal que servia de barrera para mi celda estaba toda sucia, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar una difusa imagen de mi deteriorado cuerpo. Lo único que recorría mi cabeza eran cuestiones tormentosas... ¿Por que seguía con vida? ¿Por que no acababa conmigo de una vez por todas? ¿Por que debía seguir sufriendo día tras día? ¿Acaso habrá un fin para este tormento? Pero mis constantes preguntas tuvieron que cesar una vez mas, mi tortura rutinaria había llegado nuevamente. Mi visión apenas funcionaba, pero podía seguir distinguiendo aquella figura desagradable de mi amo. Llego nuevamente para jugar y desquitarse conmigo...

Aaaah, ojala nunca hubiese prestado atención a esos crímenes que cometía mi señor con tanta frecuencia... Si me hubiese comportado como siempre y sin dudar de el nada de esto habría pasado, seguiría dentro de su séquito personal dentro de la gran mansión lujosa y bajo la mejor protección del mundo que conocía... Y aun así sonreía mientras mentalizaba dicha situación. ¿La razón? Jamas podría ignorar tales actos. Jamas podría perdonar a ese hombre por todo lo que ha hecho, y todo lo que me hizo también. Se que ya no tengo salvación, desde que decidí pensar por mi misma lo supe, pero ahora que estoy en mis últimos momentos próximos a la muerte puedo asegurar fervientemente que no me arrepiento de nada. Y deseo desde el fondo de mi alma que seas castigado por todos tus crímenes.

 **\- ¡Maldita desagradecida!**

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi cuerpo me jugo en contra nuevamente, puesto que esa ultima máxima la dije en voz alta, y como respuesta mi maestro enterró una cuchilla en el fondo de mi abdomen, y allí la mantuvo mientras me asfixiaba con la otra mano, y pese a que no necesitaba respirar para seguir funcionando, finalmente me desactive...

...

* * *

...

Cuando creí que finalmente había terminado todo, unas sacudidas abruptas se pasaron por mi cabeza. Como de costumbre, no podía sentir nada mas debajo de mi cuello, y tampoco es como si pudiese mover mi cabeza. Pero si sentir, lo que mas detestaba en lo que quedaba de mi existencia era sentir mi alrededor, ya que nada bueno venia de eso. Me llamo la atención el hecho de que aun pudiera escuchar mi entorno, mas no poder ver aun, quizás perdí por completo la visión. ¿Ya era hora de otra sesión de tortura? ¿Y ahora sera por que salio perdiendo dinero en su negocio, o fue rechazado por otra mujer? De todas formas ya no importaba... Seguro que en esta ocasión mis sistemas se romperán por completo...

 **\- ¡Encontré las celdas!**

Lo que creí que eran murmullos de mi señor resultaron ser voces de alguien que desconocía. No podían ser los guardias, se le desactivaban las cajas de voz para evitar filtraciones y contacto con los prisioneros. Tampoco eran las reploids del séquito. ¿Que estaba pasando? En mi confusión, lo cual me sorprendía al notar que aun seguía consciente, hice un esfuerzo por percibir los alrededores y entender que podría estar pasando. Mi cuerpo seguía sin responder, era inútil, pero podía afinar un poco mas mis receptores sonoras. Y otra fuerte sacudida fue mi respuesta, esta vez haciéndome sentir el despreciable dolor en mi cabeza. Mi falta de energías y dañada garganta, lugar de mi caja de voz, evitaban que pudiese siquiera quejarme del dolor.

 **\- Todos están retirados... Las celdas están vacías...**

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme entender que no se trataba de nadie dentro de la mansión. Sea quien sea ese sujeto pensaba que no había nadie mas en este calabozo, y podría ser cierto a excepción de mi. Me retuve a intentar aclarar que seguía aquí, después de todo habían chances muy grandes de que se tratase de otro de los hombres de mi señor, y terminara infringiendo mas daños de lo que ya sentía. Pero pensando mejor las cosas, ¿que mas podrían hacerme? Prácticamente ya estoy muerta, mis sistemas están tan dañados que es imposible que puedan repararlos sin cambiar mi CPU, o diciéndolo de otra forma sin destrozar mi conciencia. Quizás deba quedarme callada y esperar tranquila mi final en este " _ **cómodo**_ " lugar, sin sufrimiento ni pena... Pero una vez mas, hice otra tontería que jamas debí haber hecho. Aunque esta vez, me lo agradecería de por vida.

 **\- A... yu... da...**

Sin pensar bien, sin decidir por completo lo que quería, sin esperar nada a cambio, reuní todas mis energías y las dirigí a mi estropeada caja de voz, resultando en una tonada aguda, sin volumen y entre cortada, pero al parecer suficiente.

Oí como el cristal de la celda fue destruida de un golpe en menos de un segundo, y sentí pasos acercándose rápidamente a mi. Fuese que lo haya llamado la atención, iba a por mi con prisa, ya no me importaba que pudiese hacerme algo mas. El sujeto me agarro con... cuidado de lo que podía sentir mis hombros y me elevo un poco del suelo, mas que nada para comprobar mi estado. ¿Si aun era servible? Ya puede comenzar a deshacerse de mi...

 **\- Layer, despierta. Ya estas a salvo.**

 **\- ... ... ...**

Creí haber escuchado mal, puesto que aquel sujeto me dijo que estaba a salvo. Hace tiempo me resigne a esa idea, ¿y ahora llega alguien a jugarme con esa ilusión? Y estaba igual de agotada como para enfadarme. Pero no lo suficiente como para seguir escuchando lo que tenia que decir.

 **\- Vamos, abre los ojos. Ya eres libre.**

 **\- ... Ack... Ja...**

¿Libre? Esa palabra no existe en este lugar, pero lo escucho de el fuerte y claro. ¿Pero quien es este tipo? ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? Quiero entender mas allá de mis oídos lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero mis mecanismos de visión no funcionaban... Debía hacer un esfuerzo, un ultimo esfuerzo para ver una vez mas lo que me deparaba este cruel mundo. Fue así como abrí mis parpados luego de tanto tiempo, y los colores comenzaron a diferenciarse lentamente.

Lo primero que recibí fue la llegada de una luz cegadora a mis pupilas dilatadas. No era el brillo de las luces en la celda, eran mas claras y cálidas... ¿El sol? No podía ser posible, el techo estaba abierto, y el cielo se alzaba sobre mi. Luego gire mi visión a la derecha, y lo vi... a aquel sujeto que tanto hablaba. Era otro reploid que jamas había visto, pero el único que pude ver en tanto tiempo. Esos ojos profundos azules me miraban detenidamente, a todo mi cuerpo, comprobando mi situación. Y aun viendo el estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba, no titubeo en lo absoluto.

 **\- Me alegro que estés bien.**

Su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia, y fue allí cuando realmente comprendí que me encontraba a salvo. Mi visión milagrosamente se recuperaba, al igual que mis oídos, y pude comprobar que el calabozo estaba devastado, las celdas derribadas y el techo abierto en varios lados. La alarma de escape seguía sonando, pero no creo que por su fin predeterminado. ¿Que estaba pasando? Hace tanto que no sabia lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, y de repente todo colapso sin previo aviso.

 **\- ¿que... paso...?** -pregunte con todas mis fuerzas, sorprendida de que aun tuviese.

 **\- Hemos asaltado la mansión de Nathan Spencer, y capturado a toda su organización. Encontré estas celdas y busque por algún sobreviviente. Me alegro que por lo menos tu sigas con vida.**

Increíble. Aquel reploid de armadura roja me estaba diciendo que la mansión de mi dueño fue completamente abatida por unos desconocidos. Y juzgando el estado de este calabozo, debería creer en su palabra. Entonces ¿es verdad que ya estoy a salvo? Suizas a salvo de mi señor, pero ahora estos tipos están a total dispocision de mi cuerpo, o lo que queda de mi... ¿Pero por que se interesa tanto por mi este reploid? Jamas lo vi en mi vida, y mucho menos para que viniera solo por mi. Tampoco recuerdo haber hecho nada importante para merecer tal atención, mas que ser la compañía de un criminal.

 **\- No estés tan segura de eso.**

 **\- ... Eh?**

Una vez mas, mi boca me traiciono al hablar, aunque de forma cortada y tosca, todo lo que estaba pensando. Era una mala señal de que mis conexiones cerebrales estaban saturadas. Pero ese sujeto solamente sonrió en respuesta al mal estado de mis sistemas.

 **\- Hace 2 meses en una de mis misiones de encubierto te observe en medio del pueblo de Tarok, al sur de este bosque, pidiendo ayuda y explicando tu situación. Lamentablemente no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde del dominio de Spencer sobre todo ese territorio, y no pude evitar que te trajeran de nuevo a su mansión oculta...**

 **\- ¿Me encontraste... A mi?**

 **\- Has aguantado todo este tiempo, todo este sufrimiento tu sola. Pero gracias a tu valía al escapar de aquí y llegar tan lejos, pude identificar a la organización maverick y cazarlos a todos. Por eso me alegro de que haya llegado hasta ti a tiempo, Layer. Has hecho un gran trabajo.**

Si escuchaba todo lo que decía, pero aun no podía creerlo. Mi escape fallido, mis esfuerzos, miedos y pánicos, mi tormento y dolor, mis llantos y socorros si fueron escuchados... Y jamas me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. No, jamas me daba cuenta de lo que hacia o sucedía a mi alrededor hasta que decidía actuar por mi cuenta. Creí que tomar mis propias decisiones solo me traerían tormentos como hasta ahora, creí que era mi fin...

 **\- Claro que no.** -me respondía aquel reploid, recordándome otra vez que pensaba en voz alta. **\- Seguirás viviendo, por que ya eres libre.**

 **\- Li... bre...**

Nunca creí volver a sentir aquel alivio falso como cuando llegue a ese pueblo... Pero esto era autentico. Otra vez me asombre cuando note que mis ojos eran capaces de producir lagrimas aun. Era libre, finalmente. Podía sentir mi cuerpo una vez mas funcional, y visualizar mejor los graves daños de mi cuerpo. Desgarros y perforaciones por todos lados, me daba miedo mirarme a mi misma. Pero al fin y al cabo era libre... En alegría y angustia me aferre fuertemente al reploid de armadura roja, y lo abrace como pude mientras quebraba en llantos y lagrimas.

 **\- ¡He sufrido... tanto tiempo...!**

 **\- Lo se...** -respondía junto a un débil abrazo a mis lamentos.- **Fue tu fuerza de voluntad y conciencia libre y recta lo que te mantuvieron viva hasta ahora. Procura seguir así en adelante.**

 **\- ¡Si...!**

Era lo único que podía decirle, antes de que mis sistemas volvieran a colapsar luego de tanto sobre esfuerzo. El quería dejarme claro que yo sola fui capaz de salvarme. Pero se muy bien que fue el quien me salvo de todo. Fue el quien estuvo en ese pueblo, y quien logro llegar hasta mi cuerpo moribundo en este lugar tan alejado del mundo. Por eso jamas lo olvidare, ni a sus palabras...

Otros reploids encargados de los primeros auxilios llegaron a mi, pero ya para ese momento no estaba consciente. Fuese a donde fuese ahora seria todo un misterio para mi, y toda una nueva experiencia. Pensé que solo había oscuridad en este mundo, pero solo fui limitada a una jaula negra y sucia.

...

* * *

...

Ha pasado casi un año desde ese acontecimiento. Mi recuperación fue larga y complicada; se me tuvo que cambiar la piel sintética por los daños, mi coraza mecánica tuvo que ser reemplazada totalmente, y tuve que sustituir mi cabellera ondulada por su estropeo y maltrato. Como quise comenzar una nueva vida, opte por lo que mas me agradaba. Con una nueva tez bronceada y una cabellera larga violeta con estilo de peinado nipon he dejado oficialmente mi pasado en el olvido. Espero no ser reconocida por nadie, y pasar desapercibida por este nuevo mundo mientras lo conozco a mi modo. Quizás me haga un flequillo para evitar el contacto visual...

No pude volver a ver aquel reploid de armadura roja, pero se que algún día lo encontrare, y le daré de forma apropiada las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Es por eso también que opte por tomar esta nueva meta. Una voluntad fuerte y conciencia libre, las mejores cualidades para una Maverick Hunter.

 **\- ¡Vamos Layer, o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de apertura!**

 **\- Discúlpeme, Srta. Prydth. Me distraje en unos recuerdos.**

 **\- Hmm... Ya te dije que no fueses tan formal conmigo. ¡Solo llámame Palette! Después de todo, seremos compañeras de curso.**

Aquella tierna joven reploid me la cruce ayer de camino a la inscripción de los cuarteles de la base HQ. Es muy energética e infantil, pero una buena persona... Y mi mejor amiga.

 **\- Si, Palette.** -le respondí con una sonrisa.

No se lo que me depare esta nueva vida, pero no dejare que esta nueva oportunidad que me han ofrecido sea en vano. Seré una gran Maverick Hunter, ayudare a mi manera al mundo, a derrotar a todos esos sujetos malvados, y algún día, siguiendo este camino, me encontrare nuevamente con mi salvador...

 _ **...GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS**_

...

...

* * *

...

 _ **Quiero recordarles que es un fanfic, y aunque esto nunca jaya pasado de forma oficial en ninguna fuente de la franquicia, solo quise escribir esto porque quise.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño experimento, y espero volver pronto XDu**_


End file.
